


【DV】Pain comes in waves

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsters - Character - Freeform, Other, Public Sex, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Violent Sex, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 本文中的但丁处于游戏二代时期。虽然是DV，但是有mobV情节地狱及恶魔的设定已经和官方设定不太一样了，比较接近DND世界的设定。私设过多，作者脑壳疼。如果哪里前后不一致请大力戳醒作者。再三警告本文偏黑暗向的，慎入。





	1. 序

蓝色的眼，灿烂的银发，藏于人类躯壳下的强大魔力——他并非我的臣民，至少目前不是。

他穿越缝隙来到我的领地，带着柄似曾相似的剑。他没有披上战甲，不过那身鲜红的的衣衫很衬托他的发色。我很喜欢他的打扮，愿意为他的衣衫加上一点保护，让它们不至于被地狱的力量所腐蚀。

他很骄傲，不屑于伪装。一路迎战，一路胜利。我的臣民关注着他，留意着他，也畏惧着他。毕竟他干掉了无数恶魔，以及不止一位魔王。很精彩的战斗，看得出来，他成长了很多，几乎可以与他的父辈比肩——而在地狱，最高尚的艺术就是战斗，于是，他有资格成为地狱之王的候选。

继承者自然不止一位。

我睁开双眼，硫色的眸投视到另一位候选者身上。他正忍受着难以形容的折磨，冲击钢制成的链条将他束缚在墙上，他的四肢被拉直，被钉上了无法拔除的钉子。这种刑罚让他永远无法曲起疲惫的双臂和双膝休息，而我贪婪的臣民每天吞食他的内脏，地狱会提供让他恢复的魔力，这样，一个完美的地狱圣子形象就被塑造成功。

他还没有屈服。我的痛苦王子拒绝带上那顶荆棘的冠冕，他不明白痛苦不能躲避，也无所谓对错。他不知道没有尽头的痛苦早已在他体内生了根，只等待破土萌发的一天。他不理解只有痛苦，才能从虚弱中孕育力量，也只有痛苦，才能让无序混乱的恶魔屈膝臣服。

好在我的耐心总是很多。我会等到他回应我的呼唤，等到他带上冠冕的那一天。

我偏爱的候选者发现了一条道路。他冰蓝色的眼睛审视着，搜寻着可用的线索。我从背后抱住他，收紧手臂，就像搂抱心爱的孩子那样，我的呼吸渗入他的心脏，印下一个无法察觉也无法磨灭的标记。

他不由自主地打了个寒颤，瞬间握住了剑柄，然后谨慎地转过身。

我知道，这位年轻的候选者以狩猎恶魔为生。他冰冷的眼睛可以看穿Fury的一举一动，他高挺的鼻子可以嗅闻到百步之外Baphomet的臭味，他的耳朵，不会错过周围每一个魔物的恐惧。他能感觉到寒意（我确定他能），但我的拥抱转瞬即逝，像一个错觉。没有了接触，哪怕我就站在他面前，他也对我视若无睹。但如果他愿意抛弃人类的部分，他就能听到我呼唤他的声音。

但他没有。

片刻之后，他咒骂了一声，收起武器，继续观察起道路。

还不是时候。我会继续关注他们，我亲爱的王子们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的“我”为深渊意志，或称地狱意志，不是作者本人（大笑）
> 
> 本文中地狱有九层。


	2. 遇袭

眼前这条路很古怪。

自从他不得不抛弃代步的摩托（很遗憾车子不能靠魔力发动），就不得不靠两条腿走了将近半个月，才脱离那片除了尘土和碎石外什么都没有的荒原。但是说真的，眼前这个地方也没好到哪去。

天空仍然被浓烟形成大片红雾遮蔽着，黑色的泥地里，稀稀拉拉分布着枝干扭曲的怪异树种，看似无精打采地生长着，可他亲眼见到这种看似毫不起眼的树，用粗壮的根勒死了一只狗那么大小的魔兽，然后拖入地下充作肥料。飘飘荡荡的雾气偶尔会化成骷髅的形状，他不清楚那是否也是一种恶魔，可他前进时，雾气就后退，他停下时，雾气就驻留，就那么不远也不近的跟随着，直到他踏上一条道路，那片诡异的雾才没有继续跟踪他。

他脚下的路其实谈不上是一条路，只不过是一层亮晶晶的白色物质，下面是被压结实的土。但这是他目前所见到的唯一的路。

他是个英俊的男人，超过六英尺高，银发蓝眼，肩宽背厚，身形健美，走路时昂首阔步，很有点目中无人的味道。他衣衫的主色调是红色，鲜艳如血的红，配着墨黑的枪带，一黑一白两把配枪，背后还背着一柄巨剑。这是柄从父辈那里继承而来的剑，剑身又大又长，它的剑柄部分有着骸骨的造型。两面分别有两个骷髅头，一面是代表人类的头骨，另一面则是恶魔的头骨。这样的打扮在地狱可不常见。

“什么都别相信，”他对着空气说，“恶魔无处不在。”

在无人的荒原待得有点久了，他习惯了自言自语。他希望自己还没疯。因为这片空间充斥着挥之不去的疯狂，不止一次试图动摇他的心灵。

他曾经差一点就迷失自我，彻底失控。

一次是在几年前，在面对Mundus的时候。那是个极其强大的对手。当时他的血脉如沸水般鼓动，他体内的恶魔张牙舞爪，高声咆哮，可怕的眼睛中满是愤怒。他让这只恶魔出现、迎战，而狂暴的战斗中，他清清楚楚的听到了那疯狂的呓语，诱导他投入地、不顾一切地去战斗。

另一次则还没过去几天，在他迎战Argosax之时。他再度听见那声音，比上一次更清晰。这么多年，他以恶魔之姿战斗的次数不算少，但在人界的时候他从未听到过那充满诡异，甚至可以说是诱惑性的呼唤。这让他确定那疯狂来自地狱，甚至有可能就是地狱本身在与他对话。而战斗，毫无疑问，血腥暴力的战斗取悦了那疯狂的意志。

到目前为止，心灵的缰绳依然把握在他手中，因为他知道，完全释放自己的恶魔面是邪恶的行为，他不会选择邪恶的道路，但他也没有选择纯善。他站在光明与黑暗之间，走在中立的灰色地带，正如他半人半魔的血统一样。

他只是Dante，一个技术高超的恶魔猎人。

******

由于走路的时候太过于沉溺于思考，或者说周围没有值得Dante出手的恶魔存在。他并不关心路况，直到差点踩到对方时才看见他们。这也不能责怪Dante，这些家伙趴在地上，披在身上的灰黑色斗篷让他们看起来像块随处可见的石头。而实际上，他们是人类，或者说他们曾经是人类，Dante知道这些家伙都是些和恶魔做下交易，抛弃人类身份，身体被腐化，坠入地狱的堕落者，是和Arkham类似的存在。

“嗨！”Dante经过的时候其中一个说道。堕落者挥舞着手臂以吸引Dante的注意力，那条细长的皮包骨头的胳膊上布满了刀劈剑砍甚至牙齿撕咬留下的伤痕。“能帮个忙吗？朋友。我们被抢劫了。”他低声乞求着。

“要是你们有消息交换的话。”Dante这么告诉他们。他需要知道自己在哪，是否能找到一个休息的地方。

“我们知道很多东西，朋友。你想问什么？”这个男人看来松了口气。

“你们知道附近哪有落脚点么？”Dante随意地问，没有表现出很迫切的样子。他懂得怎样交涉，最好是显得漠不关心。

这人回话前用令人不舒服的眼神瞅了Dante好一会儿。“嗯，附近有一个小巢穴，里面有市集，也有旅店。我们本来打算去那做点生意，结果半路上就被打劫了。”他的目光像是盘旋在尸体周围的秃鹫。

Dante漠然地瞧着对方，脸上没有同情也没有厌烦，他根本一点表情都没有。这是他学到的小伎俩。虽然Dante的确是个感情丰富的家伙，但他终究学会了掩饰。毕竟多愁善感对于一个恶魔猎人来说可是个不小的弱点。而自从精通了这种饱经风霜苦大仇深的死寂眼神，他就少了很多麻烦，譬如说他想要接的委托，没有别的猎人敢和他抢，而酬劳也比通常价位上浮两成。

这人很快在空洞的注视下不安起来。他瞥了一下另一个面色有些苍白的同伴，后者始终沉默着，低着头不敢正视Dante。

“只要一至三天的路程，取决于你的腿长不长或者多不多。”这人比划着，指着白色的路。“顺着这个痕迹你就能赶上巢穴。”

“赶上？”如果指望但丁能对这十足蹩脚的俏皮话产生什么反应，那他必定只能得到失望。Dante继续保持着冷酷的面无表情。

“是――是啊，”这人开始结结巴巴，语气也变得不太自然。“巢穴走——走得很慢。”

Dante抬了抬眉毛。一座移动的巢穴？似乎在地狱很寻常，他不能表现出太过惊讶的样子。

恶魔猎人注意到那个男人放下了自己的胳膊，而他另一只手一直藏在斗篷下面。Dante的表情变成了冷酷。他并不信任这些家伙，但起码他还是比较客气的，没用剑或枪和他们聊聊。他怀疑，这些混蛋并不是真的需要帮助。

该死，我讨厌埋伏，他心想。尤其是这种特明显的。

恶魔猎人叹了口气，拍了拍大衣上并不存在的灰尘。他盯着他们，同时用耳朵来留意周围。一开始，他没听到什么异动，除了微风吹动尘沙的簌簌声，几秒钟后他发现了小心翼翼的落脚声。只有一个人。

他一把抓住叛逆，转身挥出。

Dante身后的偷袭者被这突然的举动吓了一跳。那家伙一看就跟先前两个是一伙的，穿着同样的衣服。他长得像个畸形的虫子，但又拥有人类的身躯和脸，他的双手已经扭曲成锯齿状的镰刀。两秒后他清醒了，却也成了他生命中的最后两秒。Dante出剑的瞬间，那人连躲闪的念头都没来得及产生，剑刃一闪，击中了肋骨，轻松地劈开骨头，继续向上，把上身切成了两半。这个埋伏者连半声尖叫都没发出就倒在了血泊中。

身后传来吼叫声。Dante扭过头，正好看到和他对话的那个家伙从腰间抽出一把短刀，他像跳蚤一样高高蹦起（Dante注意到他只有腿产生了变化），刀尖直指猎人的胸口。不过对Dante来讲，这样的速度还是很慢，他的左手已经先一步扣下了黑檀木的扳机。枪声结束之后，这人也步上了同伴的后尘。

恶魔猎人在袭击者的外袍上擦干净叛逆，然后转过身，凶狠地瞪着最后一个人。这家伙的脸一片惨白。Dante上前一步，他便摊软在地上，痛哭流涕地祈求宽恕。恶魔猎人居高临下地瞧着他丑陋的样子，考虑着要不要杀掉他。

“起来。”他咕哝着踢了踢他。对方赶紧站起来，依然低着头不敢正视Dante。恶魔猎人厌恶地看着这个堕落者。要不是需要一个问话的，他早就杀掉他了。

“怎么回事？”他问。

“我们以为您是刚坠入地狱的人类，”对方抖抖索索地说，“若知道您是位高阶恶魔，我们哪敢攻击您，真的！”

Dante哼了一声。他不喜欢这些堕落的人类，包括已经成为尸体的那两个。“刚才跟我说的是真的吗？那个巢穴很近？”

“是的，大人，很近，”这人说道。Dante又哼了一声，由于他没有表现出怒意，那人大着胆子放肆地问：“不知您来自地狱哪一层……”

“跟你无关！”Dante的咆哮让对方害怕地又趴回了地上。“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Coward，”他赶忙回答。“我的一切都是您的，只求您能饶我一命。”

Dante笑了，那可不是愉悦的笑容。“如果我想让你死，你已经完了。你知道一些信息，所以才能活到现在。”那人明显放松下来，终于抬起头与Dante对视。

“您想知道什么？”Coward问。

“我正在追踪Mundus的手下，Angelo，你听说过吗？”这当然是借口，不过Dante希望能骗取一点有用的消息，他可不喜欢让本该杀掉的家伙白白活着。

“那些Mundus的造物，我倒是有幸见过一个，不过是具死掉的尸体。”Coward回答。他注意到了Dante眯起眼睛的样子，赶紧补充道，“虽然我对此所知不多，不过我有消息来源，请相信我。”

恶魔猎人凝视了堕落者好一阵子。他不喜欢这样，不过看起来别无选择。

“如果你是在耍我，”Dante冷冷地警告他，“我会很乐意从你的胯下切到喉咙，拽出你的内脏喂虫。”这人几乎是趴在地上亲吻着Dante脚附近的泥土，向恶魔猎人保证决不敢误导他。在得到允许之后Coward才爬起身，迅速地整理好死掉同伙身上可用的东西，随时准备给Dante带路。

******

“总算看到点像样的东西了。”Dante瞧见那个奇妙的生物时自言自语道。

那是一只巨型蜗牛，庞大无比，它的壳像座小山。巨大的腹足在地上留下了一层黏液，等黏液干掉之后就成了Dante所看到的白色道路。而那所谓的巢穴，应该指的就是蜗牛厚重的壳。Dante在壳的外面，看到很多爬上爬下的居住者。

“就快到了，主人。”Coward献媚地说。“一旦我们进了巢穴。我会送您到最高级的旅店。然后找最好的情报贩子搜寻您需要的一切消息。”他抬高嗓门，当着Dante的面恶狠狠地痛骂着Angelo，仿佛和Dante同仇敌忾似的。

Dante冷漠地看了Coward一眼，没作声，快步朝着巢穴前进。现在他烦透了这个堕落者，因为这一路令他作呕的奉承。好在没多久他就可以甩掉这个家伙了。

他们离巢穴还有至多半日路程，假如Dante变身恶魔冲刺的话会更快。不过想到那无孔不入的疯狂之语，Dante还是打消了念头。

一声尖叫打断了Dante的沉思。似乎从他来到地狱，总是不知不觉就会走神，他不清楚原因是否和地狱的影响有关，还是仅仅因为这单调无聊的景色。

他扭过头，正好看到Coward被一缕白色的丝拽倒。堕落者拔出腰间的短剑砍断那条细丝，但更多更密的丝网喷在了他身上，把俘虏的胳膊和武器都牢牢黏在身侧。“主人！”意识到光凭自己的力量无法摆脱束缚，Coward在蛛丝缠紧前发出求救，“救救我！”

Dante早已拔出了叛逆，疾步上前。当他接近挣扎的堕落者时，对方的脸孔已经被勒得有些扭曲，连眼珠都凸起着。Dante知道没时间踟蹰了，一个飞跃，剑刃贴着Coward的脸刺向他的背后，直指藏在树影下的潜伏者。

叛逆在刺入蛛丝时没有任何着力感，剑尖戳破蛛网之后继续前冲钉入树干之中，没有任何东西藏在树后面。Dante立刻意识到这才是一个真正的陷阱。他立即偏过头，勉强避过了从身后甩来的刀子。

堕落者的胳膊并没有被绑，在丢出短刀的同时，他从背后顺势扑倒了Dante，他的斗篷已经掉在了一旁，露出巨大的蜘蛛状的下半身，沉沉地压在Dante身上。与此同时，Coward飞快地抖出一根蛛丝扭成的绳索（这根非常牢固），圈住了Dante的喉咙。

“Son of Sparda！你将终结于我之手。”绳圈收紧，Coward的吼声震耳欲聋。

然后，他们之间被顶出空隙。魔人化的Dante拥有一对皮翼，虽然他不常用它们。翅膀撑起了Coward沉重的躯体，锋利的边缘在对方身上开出两条又深又长的血槽。Coward惨叫一声，松开了勒紧Dante脖子的绳索，后退了几步，试图用手阻止不断涌出的鲜血。

他们之间的战斗也就是几秒钟的事。Dante恢复成人形，一边咳嗽，一边撑着身体站了起来。他拔出双枪，对准眼前的背叛者。

“你可以说遗言了，Coward！”

“你不能——”Coward的嗓音因为惊恐变了调，“请饶恕我，主人！您还需要我！”

Dante无所谓地耸耸肩：“现在不需要了。”

“我见过一个Angelo，活的！就在巢穴里。”Coward翻出自己的底牌。然而Dante其实并不在乎，他唯一关心的只有一个“Nelo Angelo”，真实身份为他孪生兄弟的黑骑士。但那一位早在多年前就已过世，还是死于Dante之手，这也成了Dante最大的遗憾。

恶魔猎人摸出一枚硬币（并非作弊用的那枚），将其弹入空中，硬币旋转了几圈后落入他的手心。“反面朝上，真不幸。Coward，我们得说再见了。”

连绵不断的枪声响起，堕落者的上半身像被锤子击中般向后弯折，僵硬了数秒之后一头栽在了寒冷空旷的地面上。他张着嘴，眼神呆滞无神，再也说不出话来。

Dante捡起叛逆，没有再看他一眼。他很忙，巢穴还在不紧不慢地前进，假如那里还残留着Mundus可憎又邪恶的造物，他必然亲手将其撕碎。

******

在他走后不久，附近几棵看起来完全无害的植物，缓慢而又小心翼翼地伸出枝干、藤蔓或是根系，将死去的堕落者（或者说没死透的，如果给他时间，他还有机会恢复）撕扯成碎片拖入地下。这位很有志向的堕落者的下场，和他的同伙，和那条狗一样的魔物没什么两样，并不会因为曾得到地狱的一点馈赠而有所区别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 堕落者：和恶魔做下交易，获得恶魔之力的人类。通常会在死后以肉身坠入地狱，随着时间的流逝被腐化为纯粹的恶魔。如果有高阶恶魔的帮助，这个过程会加快。
> 
> Coward：意为胆怯者。一名得到地狱的魔力之后变得狂妄，进而袭击但丁的堕落者。


	3. 巢穴

Dante在污秽的街道上随意地走着，目不斜视。

尽管完全人类化的模样在一群奇形怪状的恶魔中异常显眼，但这些在巢穴最底层求生存的恶魔好歹保有基本的观察力。他的头发太过灿烂，眼睛太过明亮，衣衫太过整洁，长长的衣摆掠过垃圾和淤泥遍布的街道，没有留下半点脏污。若他不是个胆大包天的人类，那就是个善于伪装的恶魔。稍微有点脑子的恶魔都不会上赶着自讨苦吃。

不过此时此刻，Dante正在心里拼命诅咒着已经死得不能再死的Coward以及这个肮脏无比的巢穴。这地方臭气熏天，蚊虫密得像骤雨，烦人的嗡嗡声就一直没停过。堕落者是这地方最多也是最底层的存在，他们瘦骨嶙峋、衣衫破烂，眼睛中充满了饥饿，经常为了一块腥臭的腐肉打得你死我活。Dante不会同情这些堕落者，但也不会因此放松警惕。此外，细心的恶魔猎人也注意到这些人的腐化程度没有城外袭击他的那群家伙高，但他们的胳膊和腿上，也带着和那群人相似的伤痕。

这样的情况在Dante转入一条由石块铺成的宽阔街道之后有了好转。（能脱离烂泥地样的环境总是好的，尤其你脚下踩着的淤泥中，极有可能包含被碾烂的血肉、呕吐物和排泄物、腐烂发酵的垃圾等等难以形容的玩意。）空气谈不上多清新，但起码没了那种难以忍受的臭味，堕落者的数量也少了许多，他们大多低着头，用脏得看不出颜色的斗篷紧紧裹住自己，来去匆匆。而这条街道上的居民不像之前那些堕落者一样挤在简陋的窝棚里，他们在巢穴的外壳上开凿洞穴，装上门就是一个不错的居所。Dante甚至看到一扇从厕所拆下来的门，恐怕屋主对上面的标记并不在意，或者一无所知。

而“呕吐泥浆”就位于道路的尽头。尽管名字古怪，但它却是巢穴中最好的旅店，也是唯一的。

Dante在店门口站定，仔细审视那块招牌。它的原身可能是一面出自人类工匠之手的钢盾，上面的纹章还残留着，只是已经模糊不清，或许它曾属于一位英勇的战士，但现在，它只是一块生了锈的招牌，和周围陈旧破烂环境般配的招牌。

没有竞争就没有压力，没有压力连招牌都不用擦拭。Dante摸着下巴想。

一个从旅店里出来的恶魔和Dante打了个照面，Dante灵敏的嗅觉抓住了对方身上的奇特味道——血腥味中夹杂着芬芳四溢的肉香。Dante可以确定对方必定刚刚享受完一顿美味的大餐。但这样的香味出现在地狱中又显得那么突兀和古怪。

此时时间已近黄昏。当然，地狱里并没有黎明和黄昏。因为天空中没有阳光，没有映照霞光的云朵，更没有蓝色的天幕，地狱拥有的，只有无穷无尽的浓烟，无人知悉这些铺天盖地的烟来自何处。当夜晚降临，烟尘的颜色转变成阴暗的灰，飘荡滚动的尘灰代替了日与夜的交替，将整个世界笼罩在死气沉沉的朦胧之中。

Dante推开门，跨入巢穴中唯一用大理石修成的建筑。

一跨进门，光线便骤然暗了下来，不过对Dante而言，即使是最黑暗的深夜，他也能看得一清二楚。他四下张望，发现被烟火熏得漆黑的墙壁上其实有一些火把，数量不多，火光微弱。雕刻着骨骸纹饰的玄武岩地板上摆放着陈旧但还算结实的餐桌，三三两两的顾客大都选择坐在远离火把的位置，隐身在黑暗之中。而酒馆的主人正和吧台边上的顾客交谈着。店主看起来是个特别肥胖的人类，不过人类或许会有土黄色的皮肤，但不可能眼眶里一片灰烬般的黑，连瞳孔都看不见。

Dante的来到无疑引来不少带着恶意的窥视，他发现几乎每一个恶魔都在瞪着他。Dante可不打算对这些特意的恐吓表现出惧意，他脚步不停，径直走到吧台前，伸出骨节分明的手指敲了敲黑乎乎的桌面。

“要点什么？”店主开口前，Dante注意到他似乎贪婪地吸了口气。

“给我一间房。”

“房间，让我看看…啊，你真是个幸运的家伙，还有一间，”店主开心咧开嘴，一口密密麻麻的尖牙，层叠着布满口腔。“住在这里是非常聪明的选择。哈！第一时间享受Gluttony大人的特制大餐！……对了，一晚上是200魂币。”

魂币，其实就是红魂石。这玩意Dante倒是有不少（身上有钱的感觉很不赖）。付完房费他没有点任何食物或是酒水。毕竟就他所观察到的，地狱里的食物完全不在他的接受范围。举例来说，靠门那桌客人正狼吞虎咽地吃着一盆炖菜，紫色的看上去就像有毒的汤中漂浮着不知名的肉块，远远就能闻到一股令人作呕的腥臭味。而之前和店主攀谈的恶魔，他正贪婪地啃着一段胳膊（看起来像属于某个堕落者的），饥渴地舔食着还在流淌的鲜血。注意到Dante的视线，恶魔咧嘴一笑，鲜血从他嘴里滴进翻滚着泥浆般泡沫的酒里。

继续待在大厅里是一种煎熬，在恶魔猎人掀翻桌子表明身份大开杀戒前，他决定去自己的房间待着。

******

Dante自然不会在恶魔的地盘放松警惕。而这些恶魔找死的速度比他想得更快。

几个携带武装的恶魔围住了Dante的房门，他们并不担心里面的人会逃脱——给Dante安排的房间只有几个一掌宽的透气孔，他们也确认了Dante的身份，一个自投罗网的Angelo。这些没了主子的“天使”，不过是没有自由意志的战斗兵器，一旦被打败就会接受胜利者的支配，随心所欲的支配。偏偏天使们大多有着与人类极其相似的外表。堕落者妒忌他们，而恶魔猎食他们。

听到敲门声Dante立刻打开了门，他正无聊着呢。不过这些家伙会敲门倒是出乎他的意料，恶魔也有礼貌可言吗？

站在门口的似乎是这群恶魔中的头领，与其他恶魔相比，他的手铠和腿铠做工精细锃亮，而肩钉都生了锈的铁胸甲就差了不止一个档次，再加上没擦干净的血迹，整体看起来乱七八糟的，但他仍然给Dante一种熟悉感。这让Dante忍不住仔细观察了下他的长相——脸颊瘦长，下巴带刺，皮肤是黄沙一样的色泽，眼珠像两颗燃烧着的煤球——确定自己从没见过这种类型的恶魔。

“亲爱的客人，”对方斜视着Dante，眼神里可没有一点尊重，“Gluttony大人请你参加我们的晚宴。”

Dante忍住脾气，这些家伙可不够他玩的。他礼貌地点点头，没有说话。

煤球眼笑了起来，笑容既邪恶又难看，他伸出手，身体微微前倾，做了个不太标准的邀请姿势。

即使Dante表现出无害的样子，恶魔们对他依然心怀戒备，足足有七个恶魔“护送”Dante前往就餐。煤球眼在前面领路，三个殿后，两个在左边，两个在右边，活像什么大人物出行似的。

他们朝着旅店更深处前进，一路上不断有恶魔加入。过于接近的就会被“护卫们”毫不客气地驱离，但也有几个似乎认识煤球眼，他们凑过来和煤球眼聊天，时不时转过头用贪婪的视线在Dante身上舔过。

Dante已经在心里给这些目光龌龊的恶魔都判了死刑，但表面上还是很安分的样子，他可以清楚听到恶魔说的每一个词句，而恶魔们似乎并不在意这一点。

“这一个可真特别。”新遇上的恶魔隐秘地指了指Dante，而恶魔猎人狡猾地假装没有注意到他的小动作。

煤球眼点头赞同，他没有看向Dante：“没准是个高级货。正好那一个太驯服，不会反抗玩起来没意思。”

他们接下来的话题让恶魔猎人有点控制不住自己的怒火。两个恶魔在描述如何折磨一个已经屈服的俘虏，吹嘘自己拷问技术的同时又夹杂着下流暧昧的窃笑。Dante的表情依然保持冷漠，没有生气的迹象，连眉毛都纹丝不动。

“到了。”煤球眼在一扇铁质门前停下，门漏着条缝，似乎上一个进去的家伙忘记关上了门。那股浓郁的肉香就是从门里面传出来的，同时但丁也听到了一些奇怪的声音，类似鼓掌的啪啪声以及脚踩进烂泥地时发出的吱吱声。

“请进吧！”煤球眼转过身，隐晦地示意手下警惕Dante的举动。

然而Dante没有移动他的脚步，他垂着头，恶魔们看不见他眼中已然变得竖直的金色瞳仁，看不见他体内即将喷涌而出的怒火。仅仅在Dante出手的一瞬间，他们才不约而同的察觉到冻彻肺腑的寒意爬上脊梁。

几秒钟后，一切就结束了。Dante用沾满恶魔血的手拉开了铁门。

——————————————

Gluttony：意味暴食者。重要的反派角色。


	4. 囚徒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：有肢体伤害描写、人肉食用提及。  
慎入。

囚徒的眼睛中划过一道闪光。

一股冰冷打着旋，化作刺骨的风撕咬他的肉，带来犹如尖刀刺入大脑般的剧痛，有那么一会，除了炫目的光点之外，他什么都看不见。等到这虚伪的火焰凋零，在一片黑暗的轮廓中，他看到了自己的左手。

不久之前，它还属于他。但现在它孤独地躺在被血染黑的砧板上，因为放光了血变成石膏般的色泽，看上去异常陌生，就像在看别人的手。

“我的小甜心，”两只灰黑色的胳膊捧起那截断手，血红的舌头探出，在手臂上来回舔弄，“你是不是瘦了一点？没有肉可就不好吃了。”

这个恶心古怪的家伙是囚徒的“主人”。一个名为Gluttony的恶魔，现任巢穴之王。他永远穿着一袭包裹全身的黑袍，带着一顶只露出眼睛的头盔，两团昏黄火焰在眼眶深处燃烧。除了他偶尔露出的和人类相仿的手臂之外，从没有恶魔见过他的外貌。唯有囚徒知晓，在黑色长袍下面藏着一张用以进食的长满利齿的巨口。

Gluttony，是一个喜食人肉的食人魔。地狱中虽然没有人类，却总有被恶魔之力迷惑，坠入地狱的堕落者。 虽然这些堕落者可以轻易献出自己的亲人或是爱人来换取力量，可一旦要求他们以自身的血肉来交换，他们立刻套上了心不甘情不愿的嘴脸。不过就算不情愿那也没什么，地狱本就是个弱肉强食的地方。

囚徒却不是人类，也不是堕落者，他是一个被捕获的Angelo。他这样的存在在巢穴中不止一个，但Gluttony似乎对囚徒格外中意，总会日日来啃食他的内脏。食人魔还给囚徒的四肢都起了名字，左手是“甜心”右手是“宝贝”，左腿是“可爱”右腿是“蜜糖”。囚徒确信给手脚起名字没有任何意义，但现在他知道了，他的四肢是食人魔赠送给他人的美餐。

被斩断手臂的疼痛还在囚徒的忍受范围，或许是因为每天不停歇的折磨早已让身躯麻木。如果他能忍受被日日啃食内脏的痛苦，那么断掉一只手的痛的确算不上什么。他的身体徒劳的试图愈合伤处，然而先前为了恢复被吞噬过半的内脏，体内魔力早已空虚，断口处除了不断涌出的鲜血，一点都看不到骨肉生长的迹象。

“做得很好，亲爱的。”Gluttony的声音充满了假惺惺的欢喜，“一条手臂就够了，这次只需要甜心去招待客人。”他抚摸被捆在桌上的囚徒，滑腻冰冷的手指在赤裸光滑的腹部流连，那种感觉就像蠕动的虫子爬过皮肤，令人厌恶和作呕。

“我保证，就算没有了左手，你依然是最好的，我只会更疼爱你。”

疼爱？当做食物疼爱吗？囚徒的心填满了憎恨，他的胸腔升起一股狂暴的愤怒，但他压下了这两种不理智的感情。茫然的，没有一点神采的目光凝视自己的手臂。手肘末端已是空无一物，而上臂仍在抽搐，骨与肉仍在疼痛，若是闭上眼，他会感觉他的左手依然在原处，会随着他的想法握拳或是伸展——但这一切不过是残留在肉体上的错觉。他的手已不属于他，并且即将被送去被人食用。

这种失神般的呆滞却让Gluttony很满意。Gluttony相信囚徒已经被驯服了，就像前几个曾经落入他手中的Angelo一样，而这条胳膊就是证明——在切断它时，囚徒只是睁大眼睛看着，虽然表情痛苦，但没有任何反抗的举动。

“好孩子。”Gluttony拍了拍囚徒的脸，等他解开囚徒身上的枷锁，又给他套了件纯白的布袍之后，断口处仍然汩汩地冒着血。血滴落下，在白袍上绽开鲜红的花朵。

“弄脏仪式袍可不行。”

食人魔突然捏住了他的断肢，一阵呲呲声在寂静中尤为响亮。火与焦糊的肉味瞬间填满了整个囚室，囚徒的断肢像浸入滚烫的沸水里，剧痛让他眯起了眼，脊骨一阵发冷。但很快，声音消失了，恶心的肉糊味也慢慢消退。Gluttony松开了他，囚徒低下头，他看到切口被烙铁熨烫平整，发着黑。

血，止住了。

******

他蹒跚着转过最后一个拐角，停下来打量了一眼地上的灰尘，散乱的足迹遍布着，还很新，看来今天有很多恶魔经过了这里。垂在胸前的锁链开始绷直，于是他抬脚继续向前走去，每走一步，酒、汗、陈血，以及更加古怪的的味道都更加清晰，一些灰暗的回忆也不甘寂寞地浮现——上一次走完这段路后，囚徒被迫杀死了自己的同族，用一个高效的、几乎无痛的死亡终结了对方悲惨的生命。他没有感到抱歉，或是有罪恶感，因为和他之后承受的事相比，死亡也变成了一种仁慈。

囚徒再度感到了锁链上传来的力度，有人从背后推了他一下，把他推进了这间宽敞的巴洛克风格的大理石厅。

巴洛克风格？这是什么？囚徒显然不明白它是打哪冒出来的，这不是他第一次来这里，他也知道这个词的含义，但他不知道这记忆为何会选在这个时候跳出来，也想不起自己是在哪学到的它。他脑子里有一个词语来概括他现在的状况，失忆症，同样的，这个词的出处也是未知。

恶魔基本都有夜视能力，所以这座建筑里面的光源并不多，主要在两个区域集中。其一位于豪华木质餐桌后方，来自墙上的火炬。这些火光会让坐于餐桌前的人看起来只是些模模糊糊的轮廓。另一个则是餐桌前方的石制高台，那是囚徒等会要待上很久的地方，也是光线最明亮之处——它的正上方挂着一顶巨大的点满蜡烛的金属烛台。这种巧妙的空间设计让人无论站在大厅的哪个角落，都可以把石台上的一切都看得清清楚楚——就像一个舞台。

在他陷入迷惑的时候，囚徒又被猛推了一把，差点倒在地上。这次他转过头去，看见一个黄皮恶魔站在他身后。对方充满觊觎意味的猥亵目光一直紧盯着囚徒，并故意对着他做了几个下流的挺胯动作。如果Dante在这里，自然会认出这个恶魔就是接待他的肥胖店主。

“知道等会我会怎么玩你吗？”黄皮恶魔舔了舔嘴。囚徒飞快地跳走，躲开了他伸过来的手，并且像野兽一样从喉咙里发出威吓的低吼。

“Informer！”Gluttony转过身，冷淡地呵斥，“如果你胆敢在规定时间外碰他，后果自负。”

Informer讪讪地缩回手，弯腰向食人魔行礼。“我当然会遵守您定下的规矩，大人！”

这个名为Informer的恶魔，是食人魔Gluttony的心腹之一。作为从堕落者晋升的恶魔，他保留着人类的狡猾，最擅长的就是阴谋诡计，同时，他和Gluttony一样有食人的爱好。他也是囚徒高度警惕的对象之一，但如往常一样，当Gluttony示意他安静的时候，囚徒把所有的感觉都压下去，刻意忽略Informer的存在。

走上石台前，食人魔轻轻按住囚徒的肩膀。囚徒看了眼那只灰黑色的手掌，立刻明白了。他单膝跪在Gluttony面前，温顺、驯服地低下头，让食人魔取下锁链，再将一根能吸收魔力的魔具项圈套入白皙修长的颈间。

“今天有一条新规则，”看着项圈上用以汲取魔力的尖刺扎进囚徒的颈部血管，Gluttony才满意的点了点头，对囚徒的乖巧表示满意。他用安慰的口吻继续说道，“禁止触碰你的断肢，所以，不用担心伤势会加重。”他眼中虚伪的仁慈让囚徒感到恶心。

当囚徒从空气中汲取的魔力被夺走百分之九十的时候，那种感觉就像饿着肚子还要被别人抢走食物。先前流失的血液还来不及补充，囚徒的皮肤和躯干因此变得冰冷而麻木，他的脚步有些虚浮，但还算稳当的步上台阶。数只模样不同的爪子从阶梯下伸出，拉扯、抚摸他赤裸光滑的小腿。粗鄙的辱骂，喧嚣的嘲笑，他看到石台上残留的干涸血迹，也看到了那个浑身披着鳞片犹如直立毒蛇的恶魔，那双锐利、邪恶的冷血动物的眼睛盯住了他，爬虫类的面孔上扭曲出一个残忍的笑容——这是个通常只在地狱第三层活动的利爪蛇怪。

蛇怪挥了挥刀锋般的锐利尖爪，背后的脊刺怒张，粗壮的鳞尾盘绕成团。若是和蛇怪打过交道的恶魔会知道，这是个进攻或威胁的姿势，恶魔向来没有什么耐心，尤其有一份丰盛的餐点正等着他享用时。

“Poberi se od tod！（滚开！）”

蛇怪毫无预警地猛然窜起，瞬间，他的真正长度才完全显现——光直立部分就有两人高。他以恶魔语冲着石台附近的恶魔咆哮：

“Nocoj，Prva noc te nedolznosti pripada meni！（今晚，这个处子的初夜权属于我！）”

恶魔们放开了囚徒，在绝对的力量压制之下退缩了。

“我的朋友，”目睹完全程的Gluttony似乎对蛇怪展现出的力量很满意，他端起一杯酒，遥遥朝着蛇怪致敬，“在品尝大餐前，为什么不先尝尝你面前的小点心呢？”

“Seveda（当然），To je tisto kar mislim.（我正有此意）。”

粗长的蛇身迅速缠住了囚徒的躯体，他们靠得那么近，囚徒甚至能闻到从恶魔嘴里喷出的腥臭呼吸。

“To je res slasten prigrizek.（这的确是份美味的小点心）。”

——————————  
Informer：意为告密者，也是个不大不小的反派。

蛇怪：没有起名字是因为戏份不多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎留下评论。
> 
> 下一章会更黑暗，作者写得战战兢兢，生怕被某人打死。


	5. 撕裂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有详细rape，非自愿性行为描述，慎入。
> 
> 诗歌部分取自法国诗人夏尔·皮埃尔·波德莱尔的《恶之花》，有改动。

** _Dear, do you recall the sign we saw_ **  
** _亲爱的，你是否记得我们所目睹的景象_ **  
** _That beautiful, soft summer morning……_ **  
** _那个美丽、温柔的夏日早晨……_ **  
** _round a turning in the path_ **  
** _在小径的拐角_ **

Angelo是一群可悲的造物。

当第一个Angelo出现在其他恶魔面前，又被某个幸运儿打败之后。他向胜利者表示臣服，并遵从命令剥下了身上名匠打造的铠甲——之所以用“剥”这个词，是因为那些铠甲被镶嵌在了他的皮肉之上，有些甚至连接着骨头。除掉铠甲之后，恶魔们惊讶地发现，里面居然是个血淋淋的人类形态的恶魔。这个Angelo最后的命运是被他的新主人拆解吞吃，不仅如此，他的主人还给出了“如同人类一般美味”的评价。自打那时开始，不时就会有Angelo孤身出现，在地狱的荒原中漫无目的的游荡，谁都说不清他们从哪来冒出来的，但毫无疑问，没有恶魔会放过这么一份美味大餐。

在巢穴，Gluttony却创新式挖掘出了Angelo的其他功能。他给了这些去掉壳的Angelo一些时间恢复，这样，他们真正的模样才被恶魔们所知——银发、蓝眼，容貌俊美，身段挺拔，除了外表年龄身高体型上的差异之外，Angelo几乎没有什么不同。经过Gluttony的训练，即使是命令他们同族相残，或是张开腿任由恶魔强占他们的躯体，甚至是举刀自尽，这些Angelo都会毫不犹豫地执行。

Angelo就这样在Gluttony手中被包装成了一份可以反复使用的，专门用来招待客人的豪礼。

在堕落者中，总有那么几个数百年前坠入地狱又幸运存活至今的老家伙，闲暇时总是乐衷于吹嘘（或是怀念）当年在人界欺男霸女的丰功伟绩，无论是处子、落红还是初夜权，这些由人类创造出来的词汇就这样自他们口中慢慢地在地狱传播开去。但地狱原生的恶魔们认为，和这些为了力量可以像淫贱的母狗一样对着谁都能张开腿呻吟的堕落者（原人类）相比，除了战斗什么都不懂的Angelo倒是更像一个人类处子。

现在，作为食人魔的贵宾，蛇怪已经拆下了礼物的包装，正要行使他的权力。

那件通身纯白宛如殓衣的仪式袍被他一下撕成了两半，如同献祭般铺在囚徒的身下。光洁无暇的躯体赤裸裸地袒露在众恶魔眼中，引来一阵狂热的吼叫，无数淫邪的视线在石台上聚焦。

面对即将到来的羞辱，囚徒保持着仰面朝上的姿势，沉默着。他的目光透过微微摇晃的烛台，在穹顶上雕刻着的画作上一一掠过，最后停留在一幅手持巨刃背生四翼的恶魔像上。不知道为什么，每次看到它，囚徒总有一种怪异的熟悉感。

他心不在焉神游天外的模样让蛇怪感到了轻慢和恼怒。蛇怪不快地嘶了一声，尾尖如鞭子般在囚徒的脸上抽过，划下道刺目的红痕。

“Prosim ne，Ustvari rane（请不要，弄出伤口），”一个声音自石台下响起，却是Informer用不甚熟练的恶魔语朝蛇怪喊着，“Vasa ekscelenca（阁下），To je pravilo（这是规则），Narejen od uglednega Gospoda.（由尊贵的领主大人定制的）”

“Seveda bom spostoval pravila gospoda gnezda.（我自然会尊重巢穴领主的规则）”蛇怪慢慢缠绕住囚徒的上半身和右手，唯独左肩和断肢露在外面，“Ne skrbi.（放心）”

话音刚落，蛇怪已闪电般张开血盆大口，毒牙弹出的瞬间，一股绿色的毒雾将囚徒笼罩。正如他所说的，这的确不会造成任何伤口。

猝不及防吸入毒雾的囚徒松开了紧握的拳头。他的肌肉开始放松，头部也耸拉了下来，就像一个玩具娃娃一样被蛇怪卷起举到半空中。因为剂量不高，毒素的效果并不致命，除了让人虚弱无力之外，只是放大了囚徒的五感。各种强烈的感觉朝他一起袭来：烛光刺激着他的眼睛微微眯起，爬虫类特有的腥冷体味更加浓郁和刺鼻，紧贴在身上的蛇鳞也冷若寒冰，最让人难以忍受的，却是周遭恶魔们制造出来的吵闹噪音，仿佛有一整群的蜜蜂在囚徒的耳朵里嗡嗡地开着大合唱。

蜜蜂，那又是什么……

** _The forms, fading into a dream, grew fainter_ **  
** _形体，褪淡成一个梦，更模糊_ **  
** _This world uttered a curious melody_ **  
** _世界低吟着古怪的旋律_ **  
** _Like waters, wind, or children's laughter_ **  
** _像流水，像风，像孩子们的笑声 _ **

当蜜蜂这个词语的含义从他脑中闪过时，囚徒眼前的景象已经模糊成一片混沌的色彩。他似乎正在脱离现实，进入梦境一般的世界。他看到了一所房子，那儿有喷泉，有秋千和木马，有花朵绽放，有绿树如茵，微风轻拂，带来孩子们的笑声。那是两个长得一模一样的小男孩，他们拿着扑网，正在捕捉一种漂亮的小生物。忽然，一个孩子哭了，他被一只小小的蜜蜂扎了……渐渐的，这些画面远去，囚徒伸出手试图阻拦它们的离开，但是——他的身体被困住了，如同陷入沼泽的感觉，淤泥吞噬了他的肉体，带来一种麻木的刺痛感。

蛇怪正小心地收拢利爪，抓住脚踝把Angelo的双腿打开。以人类的标准来看，这个接近六英尺高的Angelo算得上高大，但和接近十米长的蛇怪相比就显得娇小太多。即使他被告知囚徒并不会反抗，蛇怪依然束缚住了Angelo的手臂和上身，但缠得不算紧，毕竟他不想弄死这个漂亮的猎物。带有泄殖腔的那段蛇尾卡进了Angelo的双腿之间，在Angelo看不到的背后，蛇类特有的古怪性器正从泄殖腔中缓缓探出——这是两根头部遍生倒刺粗壮宛如狼牙棒的可怖凶器，可以想见如果没有相对应的腔体构造，这东西会造成多大的伤害和破坏。

但流血正是恶魔们所期待的画面。早就等得不耐烦的恶魔变得更加狂躁，他们吼叫，鼓掌，吐口水，吹口哨，比划下流的手势。

“真是百看不腻的一幕！快给处子开苞吧！”  
“瞧着吧，有够这贱货受的。”  
“让那个婊子流血！用你的大家伙操翻它！”

巢穴中的恶魔们一直用“它”来称呼Angelo。在他们眼里，Angelo只是些很好的玩具，或是用来发泄性欲的人偶，一旦遭到厌弃，它们也只剩下作为食物的用途。

在一片污言秽语中，蛇怪试探着把一根生殖器插进囚徒的体内。倒刺收拢贴紧茎身，加上被毒液放松的肌肉，在进入时蛇怪只觉得有些许滞涩感。但囚徒那本不是用来被入侵的地方仍然被撕开了，血堵在甬道里，被当做了润滑。而头部带刺的茎体构造在抽出时才凸显出恐怖的杀伤力——密布的倒刺刮擦勾扯着敏感的粘膜，如同粗糙砂纸打磨着脆弱的肉壁，每一次抽送，都有被磨得殷红的肠壁翻出来些许，又在下一次顶刺中被塞了回去。

这样的痛楚之下，失神的双眸恢复清明，囚徒清楚意识到自己正被一条冰冷的非人茎物进出着，他闭了闭眼，微微恢复力气的苍白躯体挣扎了两下，但立刻就被蛇怪发现。缠绕在囚徒身上的蛇躯收紧，力道大的几乎让囚徒窒息过去。

** _A disgusting carcass on a bed scattered with stones_ **  
** _一具恶心的畜尸横卧碎石铺就的床上_ **  
** _Its legs raised like a whore's in lubric play_ **  
** _它的腿抬起像淫乐中的娼妇_ **  
** _Shameless and nonchalant_ **  
** _冷漠而不知羞耻_ **  
** _Poisons filled the air_ **  
** _空气中充满了毒素_ **

血液、呼吸都被截断后，囚徒的头晃了晃，最后麻木地搁在冰冷的蛇躯上。而他被蛇毒放大的感官仍然抓住了发生在他身上的每个细节——他的头被向后拉，露出颈部，湿滑的感觉出现在脖子上。致命之处被碰触的可怕感觉令他竖起寒毛。一阵嘶嘶的笑声。有什么东西撬开了他的嘴，带着腥臭味的甜蜜液体渗进了他的喉咙。

这一次蛇怪给囚徒喂了足够多的毒液，让他失去了所有挣扎的力量。蛇怪满意地点点头，放开了囚徒的腿，掌控起节奏一下又一下地操着那个柔软灼热毫无防备的地方。白皙修长的大腿被顶得离开了地面，软绵绵地挂在粗壮的蛇腹两边，腿根内侧乃至臀部都被粗糙的蛇鳞磨得通红。看着那两条被黝黑蛇鳞衬得格外苍白的长腿随着蛇怪的动作颠簸着，晃动着，几个比较靠近石台的恶魔已是呼吸急促，不停地吞咽口水，一边观赏一边猥亵地摩擦着下身。

蛇怪的耐心是有限的，等他觉得这具肉体已经彻底地打开之后，他就毫不犹豫地把另一根性器也捅了进去。两根夸张又可怕的蛇茎顶开无力收缩合拢的括约肌，彻底撕裂了囚徒的身体，无情地操进了肠腔的深处。

支离破碎。

囚徒无声地张开了嘴，唇瓣白如石灰。而血终于涌了出来，顺着腿根，顺着那两根性器淌落，触目惊心的红。

这些温暖的液体激发了蛇怪更残暴的欲望。被他占有的Angelo散发出令人迷醉的香甜味道，让人恨不得一口将他吞吃入腹——当这个想法出现在蛇怪的脑子里时，他布满鳞片的脸上露出一个期待的笑容，也许不用很久他就能得偿所愿，但不是现在——就着血液的润滑，蛇怪更野蛮地顶撞起这具肉体，两根性器畅快迅猛地在囚徒的体内进进出出，似乎不把那里捣烂就不罢休。到了最后，这只怪物完全沉浸在进攻、征服、践踏的快感中，而这一幕落在在恶魔们的眼中，无疑是邪恶残暴又让人血脉偾张的美景。

观众们沸腾了！他们吹着口哨，欢呼喝彩，捶足顿胸。他们当然很开心，进食、杀戮、性、血，这些都能让他们产生快感。而一个毫无抵抗之力的Angelo被蹂躏无疑是最受欢迎的好戏，最妙的是，或许他们有机会参与其中——恶魔们仍然记得Gluttony举办过的最盛大的一次宴席。就在数月前，以两个Angelo的生死搏斗开场，在欣赏完一场精彩激烈的战斗之后，失败者成了Gluttony和客人的盘中餐，而胜利者，也就是囚徒，却因为违抗主人的命令在战斗中杀死自己的同族而遭到了惩罚。那个夜晚，就连一些普通的低级恶魔都尝到了Angelo的“滋味”。

“Dobra mrha.（不错的婊子）”

囚徒没有听到蛇怪的污辱之词。他的呼吸哽噎在喉间，眼前一阵一阵的发黑，每次即将陷入昏迷时就会被横冲直撞带来的疼痛唤醒。恍惚中，他觉得自己正被捣成一滩烂泥，一滩混着血肉掺着精液的腥臭烂泥，就像巢穴贫民区地面一样的烂泥。有那么片刻，他觉得自己已经死了。然而无休无止的痛苦又提醒他死亡尚未到来。冷汗浸透了他的全身，可蛇怪抓住他的银发强迫他抬起头，让所有的恶魔都能欣赏到他痛苦又虚弱的表情。

随着最后一击凶猛狂暴的顶刺，两根浸染了人类体温的凶暴之物埋入甬道深处，大股冰冷浓郁的液体喷涌而出，击打在伤痕累累的内壁上。囚徒的身体痉挛着拱起，散架一般的颤抖，他几乎咬碎了牙齿才让自己没有发出任何声音。这微小徒劳的坚持，是他能做出的唯一抵抗。

当蛇茎从囚徒完全撕裂的下身抽出时，一些细碎的肉末混在鲜血中也被带了出来。蛇怪毫不在意，尾巴一卷就把赤裸的囚徒甩在了石台上。台下面，Informer已经把他的手都放到了裤裆里，舔着肥厚的嘴唇，发出了接近高潮时的呼声。

囚徒趴在石台上，缩成一团，额头抵着满是血迹的石板。他被伤害得太过了，在得不到足够的魔力补充的情况下，身体愈合的速度缓慢得令人发指。他的身体因为失血过多而冰冷，但另一种不一样的冰冷在他的心里扩散。

当Gluttony吃掉他的内脏，把他变成一个被掏空的壳子，再让恶魔的精液将他灌满，当这些事一次次发生之后，他会变成一个什么样的东西？

鲜红的眼瞳对上了恶魔像的眼睛。他在乞求答案。但那里什么都没有。

** _Dear，don’t get close _ **  
** _亲爱的，别再靠近了_ **  
** _I'm rotting in just such fashion_ **  
** _我正以相同的方式腐烂_ **  
** _I healed the wound in vain_ **  
** _徒劳愈合伤口_ **  
** _But the wounds are everywhere_ **  
** _但伤口到处都是_ **  
** _Everything falls apart _ **  
** _一切分崩离析_ **  


石台上布满了从囚徒体内流出的血液，腥甜的味道吸引着恶魔蠢蠢欲动。囚徒对此并非一无所知，但他仍然放任自己沉入昏迷之中，这一刻，他什么都不想在乎了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎留下评论
> 
> 写完本章作者进入了自我厌恶的贤者时间，溜了溜了


	6. 佳肴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Angelo被食用的描述，慎入。

他睁开眼，模模糊糊中只觉得寒冷和疼痛，脑袋中充斥着毫无逻辑的凌乱记忆，但一个平静阴冷的声音让他彻底的醒了过来。

“做的很好，我的小黑羊。”

冰冷粘腻的手指搭上他湿漉漉的脖颈，而那个声音，沉闷中带着一丝愉悦，就好像声音的主人真的在为囚徒感到高兴。

Gluttony温柔地抚摸、拍打囚徒的头，就像抚摸一条狗一样。巢穴领主为他的宠物擦拭额间的冷汗，按揉紧绷僵硬的肌肉，但自始至终，那根汲取魔力的项圈都没有被解开。最后，Gluttony抓住了囚徒的右肩，强迫他站起身。那样做简直糟透了。他一团糟的下身被汗水、血液、精液糊成一片，还有红白黏湿的液体不断从他腿间滑落。他打着颤的虚软双腿，被摩擦撞击地发红的臀部，还有被蛇躯勒出青紫淤伤的上半身都曝露在空气中，被每一个恶魔都看得清清楚楚。但Gluttony的抓握没有丝毫放松，将他拖下了石台，拖到了餐桌的旁边，丢在主位旁边的地板上。

一个酒杯被递到囚徒苍白的唇边，冰冷透明的玻璃轻轻挤压着唇瓣。囚徒垂下眼睛，他看到深红粘稠的酒液沉在杯中，就像一块红色的琥珀，他对此并不陌生——这是一杯血酒。他没有拒绝（Gluttony也不会容许他拒绝），张开嘴把杯中的液体一饮而尽。

它又苦又冰，划下喉咙后却变得灼热滚烫。囚徒闭上了眼，清晰感觉到这股蕴藏着纯净强大的力量的热流执着地侵入身体的每一个部位。疼痛在减轻，伤口在愈合，就连寒冷也渐渐消退。他又一次从死亡的边缘返回，重新回到了地狱。

囚徒不会为此感激Gluttony。他明白折磨过后的温柔只是一种驯服的手段，但他不知道自己还能抵抗多久，他内心的某些东西渐渐枯萎，他正在失去自我——或许在某一天，当他彻底崩溃之后，他会像一只忠诚的狗一样蜷缩在Gluttony脚下，心甘情愿地舔着主人的脚，挂心着主人的每一个命令，为了主人的愿望无私奉献自己的身体乃至生命……

这样的想象比什么都让他害怕。

尽管痛苦让囚徒记忆混乱思维迟钝，甚至差一点就将他压垮。恐惧仍然让他重新振作。他的内心一直有个叛逆的声音，不止一次告诉他成为Gluttony的奴隶是一个错误。食人魔没有打败他，但Gluttony的确有一种让他服从的力量。这种迷惑无从解释。在囚徒的记忆中，他曾被一个模糊的红色身影击败。他记不清对方的脸，只记得那件鲜红如血的外套，还有被刺穿心肺的剧痛——见鬼的失忆症在关键时刻总是毫无帮助。

“你可以在我脚边休息。”Gluttony说话的语气仿佛这是一种恩宠，他掏出一条崭新闪亮的锁链扣上囚徒颈间的项圈。

感受到不熟悉的重量后囚徒稍稍晃动了下身体，听着垂落的锁链相互敲击发出轻轻的叮叮声。他从声音判断这仅是一根再普通不过的铁质链条，不是坚固的冲击钢，也没有魔力的存在。此时腹中的钝痛已经随着热流逝去，囚徒慢慢曲起双腿坐着，手搭在膝盖上，对自己的赤身裸体以及冰冷坚硬的地板表示习以为常。

而这时，恶魔们也意识到今天的宴会并不仅有一个只能视奸的Angelo。随着勺子敲击酒杯的清脆声响起，两个膀大腰粗的恶魔抬着两米长的巨型餐盘走进大理石厅。一股浓郁厚重的味道凶猛地冲入每一个在场者的鼻腔——那即像是哺乳期的人类女性身上散发出来的乳香，又带着繁殖期的雌性生物身上自生的诱惑味道——一下子夺走了所有恶魔的注意，他们不自觉地张着嘴巴，唾液从牙缝间流淌。他们知道，这才是今天的压轴主菜——一份被Gluttony精心炮制好的Angelo大餐。

当餐盘上的盖子被取下，恶魔们发出一声整齐的吞咽声。在没看到实物前，嗅觉发达的恶魔已经轻易分辨出醇厚的血，甘甜的肉和脆香的皮。但Gluttony从某种意义上的确是个天才——餐盘中的Angelo被摆出一个淫靡撩人的姿势，以手肘膝盖撑起身躯，微抬的头和撅起的屁股里面装饰着两根雕刻成阴茎模样的骨头，银发散乱、双目半睁半闭，仿佛沉浸在性爱带来的欢愉之中。它的表皮被烤成金黄的色泽，还在滋滋作响，但里面却是半生的，鲜血从事先分割好的切口里慢慢渗出，仿佛颜色鲜亮的点缀。更巧妙的是，精心挑选出来的魂石被磨成粉末揉进肉中，辛辣的是怨恨，苦涩的是挫折，酸楚的是妒忌，甜蜜的是爱恋，混合出一种丰富多彩的滋味，对于尝不出人类调料滋味的恶魔来说以灵魂为佐料的餐点可是个不小的诱惑。

色香味俱全，这的确是一道既能刺激食欲又能激发性欲的美味佳肴。

囚徒只看了一眼就迅速地低下头去，就像是被带毒的刺猛地扎了一下。他垂下头用手背挡住自己微微发热的眼睛，回想刚才所看的那张脸——那可悲的，总是用奇怪的眼光看着自己，自称Gil的同族。血的腥甜味和馥郁的香味混合起来让囚徒的胃开始翻腾，他意识到Gluttony喂他喝下的血酒乃是同族之血所酿。他吞噬的生命和魔力，一切都来自眼前这个已经死去的Gil·Angelo。

一股冷硬无情的痛楚压迫住囚徒的胸腔，挤压他肺部的空气，他因这莫名的疼痛而瑟缩，却又强迫自己保持原来的坐姿，同样被他压抑下去的还有强烈的呕吐感。假如他无法忍住，恐怕他会吐出胃液、吐出胆汁，甚至把整个胃都吐出来，但他没法呕出血酒，那些液体已经被他消化干净，变成了身体的一部分。

被迫吞食同类的痛苦让囚徒忽视了Gil身上的违和之处。他失去的手臂同样被烤制金黄，以一个暧昧的爱抚动作摆放在Angelo的胸部，正是因为这个Angelo的原生手臂缺失，Gluttony才不得不用囚徒的手臂来代替。而Angelo的头部是唯一还保持着正常肤色的部位，一条精巧细致的银色项圈束着颈脖，两种肤色一经分隔，立即显得泾渭分明。

“安静！”

Informer特意拔高的嗓音让他有种小丑一般的滑稽感，不过还是成功的让过度兴奋吵嚷不止的恶魔们闭上了嘴，他们一致转向主位的方向，略带不耐烦地听着Informer啰嗦无趣的发言。

“让我们欢迎来自Minros的贵客——”他念诵出一串冗长拗口的完全由恶魔语构成的字节，光是听着就能引发邪恶的共鸣，而这就是蛇怪的名字，“欢迎您来到巢穴，在荣耀的领主Gluttony大人庇护之下的欢愉之城。”Informer用恶魔语又重复了一遍欢迎辞。而蛇怪矜持地向Gluttony点头致意。

当Informer用阿谀奉承的语调介绍完Gluttony的一连串头衔之后，这位巢穴领主从主位上站了起来，而Infomer恭敬地退到他身后。从囚徒的角度来看，两个恶魔有很多的相似之处，肥胖凸起的肚子，过于粗壮的手脚，还有一样的口味爱好，看来Informer依靠Gluttony的血液晋升的传言起码有七分是真的。但在前者眼中可没有对后者的尊敬，只有满满的纯粹的畏惧在内。

当Gluttony以恶魔语高声说话时空气中产生了耳鸣般的震颤，这种高分贝的噪音迫使所有恶魔不得不集中注意力去倾听。好在领主的发言很简短。首先宣布了新的任命：先前负责巢穴安全的守卫队长因为企图掀起一场叛乱而被处决，而蛇怪被任命为新的队长，正式成为巢穴中的一员。接着，根据恶魔们在平叛中做出的贡献，他们可以依次挑选Angelo身上的部位来食用。被提到名字的恶魔纷纷欢呼，感谢着Gluttony的慷慨大方。

按例领主是第一个取用食物的人，他是整个巢穴的主人，首领和国王，今天他把这个权利转让给了他的属下。当然，作为客人，蛇怪早就得到了他的一份。（一条结实鲜美的大腿配上醇厚珍贵的血酒，由Gluttony特别赠送）

排在首位的恶魔居然是Informer。囚徒看了他一眼，猜测他和Gil的死脱不了干系，因为他眼中的得意洋洋是那么的明显。Informer出人意料地选择了一根没多少肉的左臂，包括囚徒的左前臂和Gil的左上臂两部分。因为他的选择，Gluttony的视线停留在Informer身上，眼眶中的火焰跃动了几下。就在Informer开始为这凝视胆战心惊时，食人魔轻轻摆了摆手，同意了他的请求。

捧着手臂的Informer似乎放松了下来，坐回自己位置的正要开吃，一只无形的手突然抓住了他桌子底下的左腿。那只手缓慢地收紧，从足踝到膝盖，一点点捏得粉碎。要是个凡人估计会被这痛苦逼疯，但身为恶魔的Informer却只是在脸上出现一丝不自然的僵硬。等惩罚结束之后，他马上大嚼手中得来不易的美味，粉碎的小腿也在进食中慢慢地恢复如初。

第二个恶魔挑走了另一条大腿。而排在第三顺位的长得像只猿猴的恶魔，别出心裁地挑选了臀部。正如他所料，这个烤得金黄的屁股依然能用，猿魔拔出插在屁股里的骨制阳具丢到一边，撕了几口腿根的嫩肉之后，就迫不及待地让自己的大家伙也品尝品尝Angelo的美味。看到他一脸畅快的模样，好几个恶魔忍不住跑去和他商量，看能不能拿魂币换取分上一杯羹的机会。

一个Angelo并不够那么多恶魔分。有些恶魔一边垂涎地盯着囚徒，一边吃着Gluttony提供的其他肉类制成的食物：有堕落者自愿（或是非自愿，区别不大）贡献出来的肉块肢体，也有各种魔物肉烹饪而成的餐点。而另一些恶魔把主意打到了那颗头上。

当一个被贪婪的食欲掌控了脑子的恶魔大着胆子询问Gluttony能否食用Angelo的头颅时，出人意料的是，Gluttony并没有生气。他亲手从金色的餐盘中捧下Gil的头，拿走插在嘴里的装饰品，却没有递给被所有恶魔视作食人魔心腹的Informer。他把头颅交给了另一个受他器重的恶魔，也就是那个挑选了Angelo屁股的猿魔，嘱咐他给恶魔们示范这个头颅的妙用。

对于领主的命令恶魔们总是表现出很乐意服从的样子。不过听完Gluttony的说明之后，猿魔更加心甘情愿的接下这份差事，甚至可以说非常乐在其中。他拨开护住裆部的甲片，毫无羞耻地露出下身，把性器插入那张嫣红的小嘴，Angelo的头颅便如同活过来一样对着他那根多毛的恶心玩意又舔又吸，时不时从鼻中发出诱人的呻吟。

囚徒忍耐着不去看这悲惨的一幕。

恶魔们为这个奇妙的Angelo牌飞机杯陷入疯狂。Informer却在一旁既妒忌又恐惧，失去领主的信任和宠爱将导致他的地位一落千丈，他满脸堆笑围绕着食人魔加倍奉承和讨好，阿谀之词不绝于耳，但Gluttony对此的反应很冷淡。当压力骤然加重，Informer在关键时刻想到了Gluttony最喜爱的活动——驯服新的Angelo。这个消息他本打算找个好时机禀报给Gluttony，但现在他不得不提早打出这张王牌。

令Informer吃惊的是，当他向食人魔描述对方的衣着打扮后，Gluttony对这个新来的Angelo给予了极大的关注。

Gluttony一眼就看出了Informer隐藏的嫉妒和不安，他隐晦地扫了他一眼：“去迎接它，”领主异常慷慨地点了一队足有十二个士兵，并由一个高阶恶魔带队（通常只需要七八个就能对付一只Angelo），“把它带到我身边。”

Informer的左腿开始隐隐作痛，他焦躁地换了个站姿，低眉顺眼地看向食人魔，希望他能饶恕他的过错。

巢穴领主没有理睬他，他站起身在桌边走来走去。黑色的袍角在地面轻轻扫过，反复几次后，他似乎失去了耐心，转而朝着大理石厅的出口前进。

“大人，您要去哪儿？”Informer急忙跟上，Gluttony从未在宴会结束前离开过。

Gluttony看了Informer一眼，火球般的眼珠中一缕红光一闪而逝。

“我可以承受一点微不足道的损失。”他说，“但我不想有一个自作主张的下属。”

Informer惶恐地垂下头。

“你的消息很及时。”Gluttony突然又褒奖了Informer一句，“去招待我的贵宾，今晚的宴会由你负责。”

“那……您的宠物如何处置？需要送它回去吗？”Informer小心翼翼地问。

食人魔回过头注视着囚徒，这个距离有些遥远，但囚徒依然感觉到那犹如钉子敲入头骨的视线。“它留在这。规矩照旧。”

囚徒的心随着Gluttony离去而下沉。当Informer扯着锁链把他从地上拽起来时，来自地板的森冷寒意在他的血管中四处流窜，冷得他情不自禁打了个颤。但是，某种无法摆脱的力量缠绕着他的肉体，迫使他履行食人魔的命令。他必须忍耐，因为积蓄的力量还很弱小，弱小到任何反抗都会导致他不想要的结果出现。

——————————

Minros：取自Minauros一词，设定为地狱第三层。


	7. Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一点女性npc被恶魔xxoo的情节，注意。

那古怪的铁门像是一扇传送门。

门后面仿佛是另外一个世界——它是一座完全由黑砖砌成的封闭式建筑，空气很冷，仿佛所有的热量都被黑色的石砖吸走了。入口处最为明亮，镶嵌在顶部的蓝绿色水晶投下闪耀的光线，足以让任何一个借助阴影潜伏进来的家伙无所遁形，但这次的入侵者却是不躲不避光明正大地走进来的，加上本该执勤站岗的守卫又懈怠偷懒，使得这项警戒装置现在完全没有了用武之地。

Dante眼前矗立着四根厚重的大理石圆柱，刻在柱子上的装饰像是用真正的毒蛇冻结而成的，它们的眼睛像珠宝一样闪烁发光，甚至偶尔还会吐一下蛇信。柱子后面有三条走廊，左边那条被塌方的石块堵塞住了，正前方是没有一丝光线的寂静黑暗，只有右边那条通道是畅行的，墙壁上装着可以插火炬的支架，但那火炬却耸人听闻得可怕——火焰中隐隐藏着人类扭曲的面孔，跃动的磷色火焰看起来好似人脸上的头发。每当火星溅射时发出的也不是噼啪声，而是令人毛骨悚然的痛苦呻吟。Dante凝视着火焰，然后意识到这就是那些妄图玩弄恶魔之力的堕落者们最终的下场。

那些让他深陷愤怒的声音正不断自通道深处传来，催促着Dante将勃发的怒火释放。他握紧Rebellion，慢慢走进通道。随着他的前行，周围的黑暗在火把下摇曳不定，一点点被越来越多的明亮替代，而他心底的恶魔也越来越活跃。他很快就来到了通道的尽头，这儿只有一扇门，门上的雕刻怪诞而邪异，造型像是无数条蛇或是藤蔓缠绕在一起，结合先前看到的柱子上的蛇，他猜想建造者一定很喜欢长条状的生物。

Dante让自己无视这些图案，把注意力集中在即将发生的战斗上。而门就在此时吱呀一声开了，里面露出的一丝火光将出现在门前的黑色身影映照地模糊不清，不过有一点可以确定，对方是Dante除之而后快的恶魔。

“你们手脚可真慢——”对方嘟囔着，抬头看向Dante时突然呆住了。这句话也就变成了他的遗言。Dante的巨剑在一个突刺后戳入他的喉间，几乎没有遇上阻力，大量血液就像泉水一样喷了出来。恶魔猎人利落地侧身一跃躲过了这些腥臭的液体，收剑横斩，只一下，恶魔的头颅就掉在了黑色的石砖地上，而那张怪模怪样的脸上尤带着不敢置信的惊讶。

恶魔倒下时造成的声响终于惊醒了在屋子里寻欢作乐的家伙们，里面乱糟糟的嘈杂声终于停止了。当Dante踏着恶魔的尸体步入这间无窗的房间时，他闻到了更加浓郁的烤肉味，还有燃烧的烟味和一些腥臊的尿味，而七个恶魔中有六个以一种准备就绪的姿势握住武器对着门口。不过有一点很不幸，他们都来不及穿好自己的盔甲。

房间的四壁上晃动着从火堆里腾起的光，被架在火堆旁炙烤的肉块无疑就是肉香味的来源，这些肉块还保有着人类肢体的模样，而它们的主人早已在房间的一角堆成一座小小的血肉山峰。

唯一还活着的是一个女人，光着身体躺在房间唯一的桌子上，身上仍然覆着一只蝇虫样的恶魔。对方拍打着翅膀，用自己的四只节肢爪固定住她的手脚，把尾端带着刚毛的欲望肢体一次次送入她的体内。垂落在桌边的双手被切开了动脉，鲜红的血液淌落进置于下方的酒杯，和杯中的酒水混合成一杯浑浊的血酒。而这样调制好的酒在桌上有好几杯，浓稠的血挂在透明的玻璃杯壁上，正等着那些恶魔来享用。

在Dante带来的一片寂静中，只有这个可怜的女人在不断地喘息和尖叫，这也许是她没有被割掉舌头的原因——充满恐惧与绝望的号叫是恶魔最喜爱的乐章。

“抓住他。”蝇魔嗡嗡叫着发号施令，口器中的唾液滴落在女人胸前的皮肤上，带有腐蚀性的体液带来的烧灼感让她又发出一声凄厉高昂的哀嚎。女人喘息了几下终于睁开了眼睛，她抬起头时就看到站在门口的Dante，尽管他身上满是血迹，目光冰冷而可怖，但他有一张完完全全人类的脸。

“救救我！”Alice嘶哑地喊道，“求求你！救救我！”

******

房间里的七个恶魔并不比外面那七个更厉害，当然，那个会飞会吐口水的蝇魔有点难缠。

Dante犹如一个影子在恶魔之间穿梭着，一会在这里，一下又在那边，恶魔们完全跟不上Dante移形换位的速度，但这不代表Dante毫发无损。当蝇魔发现手下完全不是Dante的对手时，他只得暂停欲望的发泄加入了战斗，这也让饱受折磨的女人捡回了半条命——蝇魔的精液几乎可以和硫酸媲美。不过他的加入也只是让恶魔猎人身上多了几个腐蚀性的伤口，并不能阻止Dante朝着恶魔们倾泻内心的憎恨与怒火。

蝇魔的飞行能力被算不上高挑的天花板限制住了，Dante踏上墙壁快速奔跑着，身体几乎与地面平行，他追着蝇魔飞行的轨迹向前冲刺，Rebellion的剑锋切开蝇魔的翅膀就像那是一块柔软的布，坚硬的节肢和喷吐酸液的口器同样被一一斩断，最后Dante飞起一脚，把这个只剩躯干的恶魔踹到了火堆旁边。

恶魔猎人同时降落在地上，随后发现那个女人并不在视野内。他环顾四周，最后在房间角落的死人堆里找到了她。那个女人正俯身在尸体里面翻找着什么，Dante猜她应该是找到了，因为她的脸上露出了近似于纯真的喜悦微笑，然后把找到的东西一下塞进了嘴里。

“嘿！”Dante质问着，“你在干什么？”

女人猛地把一只手背在身后，然后畏缩着站起身，她依然不着片缕，所以Dante可以清楚地看到她胸前被酸液烧伤的皮肤又褪回成原来的肤色，身上的淤伤已经变得蜡黄且也在变淡，而手腕上的血液已经凝结并形成一道丑陋的疤痕，这种恢复速度可能和她吞下的东西有关。当她抬头和Dante对视时，Dante从那双淡蓝色的又大又圆的眼睛里看到了一丝惊恐，尽管Dante刚刚救了她的命。

Dante阴森着脸，冲着女人打了个手势。

女人战战兢兢地看着他，“请……请、请、请不要杀我……求求你！”

“把你手里的东西给我看看。”Dante冷漠地说，“别耍花样。”

当女人靠近时，Dante注意到对方身上的满是精液干涸后的斑点，他暗暗诅咒了一句，然后移开了视线。“去找件衣服。”他说。

“好、好、好的。”女人慌乱地从死人身上扒下一件斗篷裹住自己赤裸的身体，随后把手里的东西放在桌面上。“这是我哥哥制作的护符。”她小声解释道。

那是一颗闪着圆润光泽的血滴，摸上去也是坚硬而光滑的。Dante能从中感应到一股旺盛的生命力，而通过服用的方式可以释放这股生命力来恢复使用者的伤势。无疑，只有对黑魔法研究地相当透彻的人才有可能发明出这种精巧的魔法制品。

当Dante在研究那颗奇特的血珠时，他的注意力依然分了一小半在女人身上，他发现对方一直盯着自己的脸，她的表情混杂着惊慌、困惑和担忧……Dante轻而易举地看懂了它们的含义。

“你认识我。”这不是一个问句。

“没有……”女人惊慌失措地退后了一步，差点被地上的尸体绊倒。“哥哥……不、不是你……”她语无伦次地说着。

熟悉的感觉像波浪一样冲击着他。Dante把视线投向女人的脸，在记忆的旮旯里找出了对方的影子。

“你……”他犹豫了一下，“你是Alice？”

“我……是的。”Alice呜咽着缩成一团，“别……别杀我……我还要去找哥哥。”

“你的哥哥？”Dante有些莫名其妙，“那只兔子？”

“不是Rabby！是哥哥。”

“你哥哥——”Dante把遮住眼睛的额发拂开，不受控制地回忆起多年前的相遇，还有那令人苦痛而悲伤的决裂。Vergil。默念这个永远无法忘记的名字时他的心脏仍旧抽痛着，可理智却在这一瞬间完全被不敢置信的喜悦所淹没。

“你哥哥和我长得一样，对吗？”他的脸上流露出这么几年来从未有过的温柔。“他叫什么？”

“他、他比你要年轻一点。”Alice的声音只剩下一点颤抖的痕迹，她正慢慢恢复平静，但她的话语中仍然带着一丝少女般的天真，这个孩子坠入地狱时的年龄可能很小，尽管她的身体看上去已经完全发育成熟。“他是我哥哥，我就叫他哥哥。”

激动的火花在Dante体内蹿升，他完全沉浸在自己的发现中。直到一种模糊的嗡嗡声响起，他抬起头，注意到他特意留下的俘虏已经被Alice用一柄断剑割开了喉咙。方才看起来还弱小可怜的女人冷静而熟练地挥舞着武器，挖出蝇魔口器后方的血囊，刺破红色的复眼，切割带着生殖器的尾端，她毫无心理负担地折磨这个凌辱过自己的恶魔，最后才把剑深深捅进蝇魔的体内——Dante猜测那可能是恶魔心脏的位置。

Dante瞥了一眼Alice：“你杀了我的俘虏。”然后他看到女人畏缩地抖了下，却又在下一刻强硬地挺直了脊背。

“他们杀死了我们那么多人，他们……他们还抓走了哥哥。”愤怒似乎带给了Alice勇气，她原本苍白的脸也因此涨红，“我们本来能逃走的……要不是有人背叛——”

“带我去——”她愤怒的尖叫被Dante打断。

“带我去找你哥哥。”Dante抓住了Alice的胳膊，他的声音充满了狂热的愤怒，可他的眼睛，那双深邃沉默的蓝眼珠中闪烁着悲伤的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice：取自三代官方漫画的人物，因为孤独陷入黑暗的小姑娘。设定她同样和恶魔做了交易所以流落到了地狱。


	8. 准备

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初稿，可能会有一些改动。

巢穴领主在专属于他的宫殿内踱着步——这儿是他接见属下的地方，门外有一打以上的高阶恶魔守卫着此处，但Gluttony仍然焦躁不安，他从不知道等待会是如此漫长，每走一圈他就会停下来摸摸镶嵌在宝座扶手上的水晶球，而剩余的时间里，他垂落在身侧的手指会神经质般时不时抽动一下。

每一个进入宫殿的堕落者都会为这里精美奢华的装饰而惊叹不已，层叠挂于梁柱之间的丝绒帷幔和铺满冰冷地板的厚重地毯只是最基础的用品，人类世界贵重无比的珍珠宝石和黄金在这里也只是建筑的材料。它们被切割成同样大小的矩形薄片贴于墙面拼成壁画，而内容则模仿了人类世界最著名的一些画作，大部分是《芙林达》、《美惠三女神》或《仙女》这类描绘女性丰韵肉体的绘画。这些画作很受恶魔们的欢迎，但他们绝不会从中看出艺术的浪漫，事实上，恶魔们看这些画的眼神更像在看一本烹饪食谱。

可现在，奢华的表象无法带来安全感。见安排去的下属迟迟未归，Gluttony下定决心按上了水晶球，开启了通往巢穴核心的传送门——作为一间主控室，这个房间坚固而简单。它并不大，屋顶被烟雾般的黑暗笼罩着，地板和墙上都没有奢华的装饰，没有地毯、没有帷幔，更没有精致的雕塑或壁画，这儿只有一张铺着毛皮垫子的石椅，以及操控整个迷宫运转的核心——它看起来的确像一颗搏动着的心脏。而在房间外面，数不清的廊道中藏着连恶魔都惧怕的黑暗生物，它们毁灭一切不请自来的客人，护卫着巢穴的核心。

初来乍到者会为这片区域的广阔而迷惑不解，他们不明白这头巨大无比的蜗牛本身就是相当珍贵的异界迷宫生物。巢穴的背壳深处藏着天然的迷界，没有按照正确路线行走的人永远只能在迷宫中徘徊。当他们经过一百条走廊，转过一百个拐角，在同一个区域绕行十数次（并且没有被迷宫内的生物杀掉）之后，闯入者才会绝望地发现迷宫一直在转动改变，因为它是活的，他们所期盼的出口永远不会出现在下一个拐角处。当他们因此而发狂，试图从墙壁高处黑乎乎的窗户样的方框里逃走时，等待他们的下场只有一条——成为迷宫的食物。

Gluttony把手放在心脏上，集中注意力。渐渐的，他看到了巢穴中发生的无数画面：遵循迷宫守则不断巡逻的生物一闪而过的影子；宫殿外站着岗的守卫伸了个懒腰；大理石厅内寻欢作乐的恶魔们……看来他们和他的小宠物玩得正开心呢，希望他们没有弄坏他，否则Gluttony就不得不降下他的惩罚了；而Informer，这个过于贪婪的后裔正在另一个房间和蛇怪密谋着什么……Gluttony的视线不断扩展，直到他看见了那个一身红衣的男人。

是他。

他的红衣和巨剑足以让熟知他名字的恶魔产生深深的敬畏。而无知者也将得到足够的惩罚。在那些布满血肉残肢的道路上，银色的剑光和红色的身影交织出一场又一场致命之舞，所有阻拦在他面前的都被毁灭了。

——就好像……从没有他无法战胜的敌人。

Gluttony看清楚了战况，被他前后派去的三波士兵都倒在了那把巨剑之下，就连像样的阻碍一下都办不到。这让他异常愤怒，但很快他的怒气就平息了下来。耐心，Gluttony提醒自己，目前他甚至不明白对方突然出现在巢穴的动机。他必须了解对方的目的，才能做好万全准备，等待下手的机会。而现在，或许是时候和蛇怪建立一个新的交易了。

巢穴领主退出了和核心的链接。他从胸口掏出一条镶嵌着黑色宝石吊坠的项链。伴随着晦涩拗口的咒文，他的眼睛中射出橘黄色的光芒，直直地照在宝石上。

这颗表面光滑的纯黑宝石没有反射一点光，可躲在小房间里的Informer全身都沐浴在橘黄色的光芒之中。Informer感到一阵阵晕眩，随后再也无法控制自己的身体，但他从蛇怪的眼中看到自己的瞳孔突得一闪，在纯然的漆黑中升起两团火光，橘黄色的火光。接着，他察觉自己的指尖在酒杯上敲打了两下，这动作如此眼熟，他曾在领主身上看到过无数次——Informer的心中顿时翻腾起恐惧和惊慌的浪花。

（镇静。）一道命令传进他的脑海，Informer意识到是Gluttony在和他进行心灵交流——甚至不需要任何允许——而他的嘴在领主的控制之下开始用流畅的恶魔语和蛇怪交流着。

“Marilith odposlanec, mogoce lahko zacnemo z naslednjim sodelovanjem.（Marilith的使者先生，我们现在就可以展开下一步的合作了。）”Gluttony彬彬有礼地说。

直到他们谈拢之后，Gluttony的意识才从Informer的大脑里抽离。Informer，这个贪婪的恶魔突然打了个寒颤，粗壮的双腿颤抖着，终于明白成为Gluttony的后裔将要付出何等的代价，但蛇怪并没有给他自怨自怜的时间。

“Gospod je zelo radodaren.（领主大人可真是慷慨。）”

Informer想起他们谈话的内容，脸色顿时一变，忍不住咽了口唾沫：“Ja、ja，Jaz takoj bom pripravljen.（是、是的，我、我马上就、就去为您准备……）”

******

Alice颈后的毛几乎都竖起了，背脊也是一阵阵刺麻，她的直觉警告她别和危险过于接近，可她的情绪却因为双眼所见的内容而亢奋激动。她死死盯着Dante，打量着他高贵俊朗的容貌，猩红如血的衣饰，令人畏怖的巨剑，甚至还有那两把从未拔出过的枪，她的目光最后又回到了Dante的脸上，此时恶魔猎人正面无表情地站在一堆恶魔的中间，对准他胸膛的一圈武器只能得到他轻蔑冷漠的一瞥。

同僚的连续失利也让这一批恶魔对Dante产生了应有的重视，但这还不够，他们需要的是敬畏眼前的敌人——当那锋利的剑尖戳进第一个恶魔的眼睛里后他生出了这样的想法。他向后跌去，摇晃着脑袋，可脖颈间冰冷的感觉让他知道自己完蛋了，那一瞬间Rebellion就劈断了他的脖子。

第二个冲进战局的恶魔在Dante的一个急速闪避后失去了平衡，他一下单膝跪倒，立刻举高盾牌罩在头上挡住了Dante向下的一斩。原本这个恶魔打算反手挥出短剑击打Dante的双膝，可盾牌上传来的压力让他的手臂一时麻木，恶魔为自己错估Dante的力量而惊惧，匆忙之下只得抛弃武器用双手死死抵住盾牌。

一个微笑的影子爬上Dante的嘴角。他的靴子重重地踏上盾牌，以此为踏板起跳，完美避过几个恶魔合围的一击，而这一脚的力道也振断了持盾恶魔的臂骨。他的脚在虚空中又是一踏，在空气爆裂的声响中，他的剑在前头，人紧随其后，跃过几个恶魔的头顶扑向后方的一头针刺魔，这个家伙或许是因为胆怯而没有加入刚才的围攻，这让落单的他成为了Dante的目标。

明明有十几个恶魔包围着这个Angelo，可针刺魔却发觉只一个迟疑自己就成为了首要攻击的对象。仅仅只有一把三叉戟作为武器的针刺魔脸色大变，只觉得缺少盾牌的防护自己的胸膛简直就是门户大开。逼近的剑锋带来的压力让这个恶魔根本没有自信面对Dante的雷霆一击，仓促之下，他竖起狭长的尾巴，把尾部的棘刺统统发射了出去。

Dante横过Rebellion护住双眼，只用覆盖着魔力的左臂敲开对着要害而来的尾刺。棘刺撞上被魔力硬化后的皮肤后，化作一团团爆裂的火焰，刹那间，灼痛穿透了Dante的全身神经，然而恶魔猎人早多年前就已经学会了无视痛苦，所以这点疼痛只会让他的怒气暴涨。即便针刺魔竭力移开了身体，Rebellion的锋刃依然深深切入他躲避不及的肩膀，接着Dante扭腰一转，飞起一腿把针刺魔踢飞了出去。这一脚结结实实地踢在恶魔的脸上，他踉踉跄跄地后退，血从眼睛、鼻子，还有受伤的肩膀流下来。针刺魔的视线被自己的血模糊了，他深怕Dante追击而来，握紧三叉戟朝四面八方胡乱地挥舞着。

然而Dante却已经回头迎向其他恶魔。沸腾的怒气让他开启了魔化，他的速度变得更为迅捷，恶魔们丝毫跟不上那闪电般移动的影子，只知道自己挥舞的武器几乎都落空了。他们只能在Dante的攻击下战栗，只要有谁判断失误被Dante抓住了防守的破绽，Rebellion的剑刃就会立即砍下他的头，或者直接将躯体切成两半。

一个、两个、三个……倒下的恶魔越来越多。当最后一个围攻Dante的恶魔被他连人带盾劈成四份之后，他注意到那头针刺魔正往来时的方向冲去——针刺魔已经绝望地发现自己无法和如此强大的对手匹敌，此刻一心一意只想着逃跑。

恶魔离通道的拐角还有几步之距，可一个圆滚滚的东西突然从他的双腿间滑过，结果针刺魔被绊倒在地，就连武器都摔落了手。虽然他立即就想站起来，但下一刻他的视线就和那个绊倒他的东西对上了——那是他们队长的头。得益于恶魔强大的生命力，这颗头还未死去，张开的嘴甚至好像对针刺魔说着什么。是什么呢？当针刺魔的头掉落在地板上和队长的头作伴时，他终于听清了那句话。

他说：“在你背后——”

******

恶魔们的身体还在抽搐，Dante又给几个可能未死的家伙补上几剑。他回到Alice的身边，等着这些恶魔的尸体溶解成烟雾或是灰烬。

“41个。”他说。这是他一路解决掉的恶魔的数目。

“守卫的数量不多，他们……他们应该在开庆功会。”Alice咬着牙说。这个姑娘已经换上了一套不算合身还有些臭烘烘的皮甲，但皮甲下面没有穿任何衬垫或内衣，手里倒提着两柄锋利的短剑。据她说，她的剑术也是她哥哥教的。

“宴会？”Dante勾起嘴角，“那正好，我们可以趁机摸去监牢救人。”

“你不懂……”Alice用牙齿蹂躏自己的下唇，淡蓝色的双眼中蒙上了一片阴暗的愁云，“我们这些失败者……下场只有两种，被杀死吃掉和被轮奸后杀死吃掉……我只希望是后一种……”

Dante的剑尖缓缓触及地面。他脸上的笑容消失了。过了一会他挥出一剑劈烂了某颗仍未溶解消散的恶魔头，然后冷静地宣布：“我会杀光那群混蛋。”


	9. 苦难

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mob，3p警告！

当Informer回到大理石厅的时候，里面的恶魔正在宴会上尽情狂欢着。毋容置疑，狂欢的对象正是Gluttony交给他的小宠物。Informer有些恼火，这些过度兴奋的恶魔们居然抢先一步对囚徒动了手，而他为了讨好那位神秘的蛇怪大人，可是还没来得及教训这个总是不给自己好脸色的婊子。

正如Informer所见的，他一直念念不忘的小美人正被一个高大的恶魔强奸着，那是个高大的四臂蟹魔，也是跟随蛇怪而来的恶魔之一。即使Informer站在这里已经有一会了，这个抢夺到囚徒使用权的蟹魔仍没注意到他，不远处还站着不少……有资格享用的排队者。（至于那些低阶的恶魔，在没得到允许之前，他们只有看得份。）淫靡的娱乐节目吸引了绝大部分的视线，从观众的交谈声中可以得知，这场接力赛似的交媾已经进行到了第四棒。Informer忍不住吹了声口哨，决定让恶魔们多消耗掉点小宠物的精力，最好是操到它精疲力尽完全没有反抗的力量。

连续不断的性交的确让囚徒变得虚弱，蟹魔只用一只手就把他面朝下按在了清空的桌面上，颤抖的双腿被大大张开，下身紧含着那根深红色的性器，而正在奸淫他的蟹魔带着一脸享受的表情耸动着屁股，每一次抽送都能挤出不少黏稠的精液。围观者中传来的笑声暧昧且不怀好意，他们自然能一览无遗地看到蟹魔那根引以为傲的大家伙到底有多夸张——虽然只有一根，也没有像蛇怪一样长着倒刺，可那东西几乎有男性的手腕那么粗，又和马一样的长——而现在，他仅仅进去了一半不到！

“太舒服了……”蟹魔低语着，与人类相仿但极为粗壮有力的一对手臂将囚徒的臀瓣分得更开，那根粗长的不像话的性器缓缓没入被操得柔软泛红的小穴，向着更深处进军。穴口周围被撑得发白，那种被顶到底却还往深处钻凿的压迫感简直叫人发狂，先前还一动不动的囚徒本能地开始挣扎，可掐在腰部的手把他禁锢在那根阴茎上强迫他吞入更多。他又抬起腿试图蹬开身后仍然在不断挺进的恶魔。这一次，蟹魔不耐烦地折断了他一根手指，又拽着他的头在桌子上发狠地撞着，直到血开始淌出，那头漂亮的素银发丝染上腥红的颜色才停止。

“不听话的婊子。”恶魔低语着。

Informer瞪着全然黑色的眼睛直直盯着这一幕，他应该要阻止的，但他没有，他甚至和那些观看的恶魔一样开始了自慰。

“给我全部吞进去。”蟹魔残酷地命令着身底下的娼妓屈服。他用上了几分蛮力才把接近16英寸的肉刃全部捅进了那个狭小的洞口。弹性良好的穴口被扩张到了极致也无法接纳这根冷酷的侵略者。括约肌再次被撕裂，顺着腿根淌落的血远比精液更多。

蟹魔在囚徒的修长绷紧的腰肢上摸了几把，对这具能完美容纳自己的肉体很是满意。那些堕落者很难承受住他的尺码，往往还没尽兴就已经昏迷，或者更糟一点，直接被他给捅死了。他淫邪地笑了笑，手牢牢抱住囚徒结实的臀部，先退后撤出了半截，接着屁股猛地一顶，胯部和臀瓣撞在一起发出极为淫靡响亮的一声。雄伟粗长的巨屌像根长矛一样强行刺入到了甬道深处，几乎要戳进囚徒的胃里，带来仿佛要把人撕成两半的痛和剧烈的呕吐感。

接下来自然是一场疯狂的进攻。蟹魔快速的退出、刺入、再退出，激烈地好似要在另一个雄性的体内开辟出自己的领地。他进入的那么深，每一下顶弄都狠狠撞在内脏上，每一次挺进都能在囚徒平坦结实的小腹上顶出格外明显的鼓起。那根不停突刺的凶器仿佛要洞穿囚徒的肉体，刺破横膈膜抵达他的心脏。囚徒眼前发黑，耳膜嗡鸣，急促的呼吸不时被痛楚截断，而他竟然还没有晕过去。

痛苦之下绷紧的背部肌肉显出流畅而悦目的线条，撞击中摇摆晃动的屁股像是主动求欢一样性感异常，越来越顺畅的抽送搅出的噗嗤噗嗤的水声有着说不出的淫乱，活色生香的画面让观众们脸红心跳，欲望之火仿佛被浇上了一整桶汽油，变得愈发高昂而暴烈，刺激得他们急切的想要加入这场轮暴之中。

一个下巴长着蛇形肢体的须魔扣住了囚徒的下巴。“一起？”他试探地问。

囚徒被迫仰起的脸仍旧是一片沉默，深红的眼睛里没有愤怒也没有憎恨，他的唇倔强地紧抿着，似乎再多的折磨也逼不出一声哀求。

蟹魔不悦地眯起眼睛，点了点头。于是两个恶魔把囚徒翻过来，把他的身体折成直角，仅剩的右手被扣压在桌上，高举的双腿向两边分开，被蟹魔两只钳爪牢牢夹住。蟹魔捉紧他的腰，再次把自己的肉茎钉入他的体内，像打桩机一样快速抽插着。而须魔叉开腿，掏出早已勃起的腥臭肉棍塞进温暖的口腔，囚徒下意识想要吐出这根恶心的东西，可下巴被须魔狠狠捏着，连最基本的闭合都无法做到。

“不会叫床的嘴就干点别的吧。”

被迫大张的只能让滴着前液的肉棍捣弄着，腥臊的味道叫人作呕。敏感的口腔黏膜被随意戳弄，快速的抽送让口腔中的津液来不及咽下，从嘴角溢出后顺着下颚缓缓滑落，留下一条暧昧的痕迹。肆虐的肉茎一路抽插着来到咽喉，让囚徒几乎无法呼吸，而顶撞的力度则好像要把他的喉咙气管统统戳爆那样的暴虐。

尽管须魔没有四只胳膊，可他下巴上的触须却比手指更灵活，几根最长的甚至能够到囚徒的胸部，他理所当然地玩弄起囚徒胸前的两点。然而触须无法卷起凹陷的双乳，为了刺激乳头挺起，触须的尖端戳进了细小的乳孔中，注入了某种液体。囚徒猛地挺起上身，想摆脱这怪异的火辣辣的疼痛，可他甩不掉那两根刺入乳孔的触须，没多久那两颗内凹的乳首就颤巍巍地挺立在结实饱满的胸膛上。完成了任务的触须撤出，卷起硬邦邦的两粒向外使劲拉扯着，陌生的痛楚让囚徒颤抖着绞紧了甬道。

“这贱货在吸我。”蟹魔大为兴奋，更加剧烈的抽送顶撞，力道大得好像要把人整个贯穿。粗硬的耻毛将会阴和腿根刮擦地发红，恶魔囊袋不停的撞击着臀部，发出响亮的啪啪声。蹂躏双乳的须魔也越发残忍，触须像鞭子一样抽打着囚徒的胸部，留下青紫的印子。两颗同样接受鞭打的乳头又红又肿，大了不止一倍，这时须魔才满意地脱下自己的耳环刺穿了胀大的乳头。鲜红的血液自破口处渗出，又被细长的触须卷走送入须魔的口中，黑色的三角形耳环衬得两颗樱桃似的乳首愈发殷红。

“还挺好看。”须魔说，蛇须卷起乳环用力扯了扯，“可惜胀得再大也不会产乳。”

“下面这张贪婪的小嘴可是很会挤奶。”

蟹魔和须魔的配合极为默契，期初还是一个进一个出，在前后摇晃之间，总有一根粗长的性器深深进入到囚徒的体内；之后他们开始同进同出，凶猛地像是要让那两根性器在他体内会师一样。不断积累的疼痛逐渐让囚徒麻木。即使无法反抗，他仍竭力保持着清醒。昏迷是毫无用处的逃避，时机永远只留给有准备的人，而清醒也有助于他牢牢记住所有承受的屈辱，他发誓必将一一回报。

在急速的抽送中，须魔突然用力扳直囚徒的头，让喉咙与脖子呈一条直线，挺动的肉棍前端完全卡入喉咙里堵塞着，甚至在喉咙上留下了印子。然后他开始漫长的喷射，精液一滴不漏直接灌进了食道。直到确定将全部精液都注入囚徒的胃里后，须魔才心满意足地抽出黏腻腥臭的阴茎，而缺氧让囚徒陷入短暂的瘫软中，他费劲地呼吸着，偶尔干咳两声，却什么也咳不出来。

蟹魔又尽情操干了好一会才停止了打桩般的活动，膨胀到极致的生殖器在最后一次挺胯中完全占据了被彻底操开的肉穴，胯部和臀部紧密地贴合在一起。分量和性器大小成正比的果冻状的液体全数注入毫无抵抗能力的肠道，撑得小腹一点点鼓起。这种异常粘稠的精液是为了更好的在雌性的子宫内着床，但对于没有子宫这个器官的囚徒来说，这意味他将保持着怀胎般的模样很长一段时间。过了很久，那根即使疲软也尤为粗壮的肉柱才依依不舍的抽离囚徒温暖脆弱的身体，留下一张合不拢的小口。随后，囚徒被丢在了地上。刺痛的咽喉让他的呼吸都带着颤抖，无力的手脚怎么也撑不起沉重的身躯，除了用手捂着臌胀疼痛的小腹，蜷曲双腿挡住糊满红白浊液的下身之外什么也做不到。他看上去很凄惨，但又有种难以描绘的淫秽感。

——他妈的真是个欠操的婊子。

排在后头的恶魔虽然心痒难耐，却没有继续，因为他们都看到了Informer。然而食人魔并没有走过去，他站在原地，傲慢地吩咐着：“过来。”

银亮的锁链像饰品一样在囚徒胸前晃了晃，可他并没听从Informer的命令，只是抬起下巴瞥了Informer一眼，淡漠的眸中没有任何感情。哦，是了！这个被征服的Angelo不会哭泣、不会呻吟，它不是人也不是恶魔，只是一个物件，一个泄欲的工具，和那个被当做飞机杯的头颅没什么区别。

Informer突然回想起那个一身红衣的Angelo，那鲜活的色彩，明亮的眼神，走动的姿态就像是一只觅食的猎豹，优雅轻盈，肌肉舒展，既美丽又危险。一模一样的脸，不一样的眼睛，不一样的神情。有了比较，眼前的Angelo突然失去了几分吸引力。

但Informer可不会因此就放过囚徒。

“看来我们的娼妓想要更多的疼爱呐！”Informer笑着，他不介意让囚徒受到更多的折磨再动手，这里有那么多饥渴的恶魔，相信他们会好好满足这个婊子的。


End file.
